pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom Hood
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1973 Disney film, "Robin Hood". Cast: * Robin Hood - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Little John - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Maid Marian - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Prince John - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Sir Hiss - Scaredy Squirrel * Friar Tuck - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * The Sheriff of Nottingham - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Alan-A-Dale - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Lady Kluck - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Trigger and Nusty - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) and Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Otto - Finn (Adventure Time) * Skippy Rabbit - Harvey Beaks * Sis Rabbit - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) * Tagalong Rabbit - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Mother Rabbit - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Toby Turtle - Todd (Wayside) * Tournament Crocodile - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Sexton Mouse - Flain (Mixels) * Little Sister Mouse - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * King Richard - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Mundi (Doki) * Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Robin Hood Disguised as a Stork - Rigby (Regular Show) * Little John as a Fortune Teller - Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Little John as Sir Reginald - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Sheepdog Archer - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Warthog Archer - Leo (Legend Quest) * Pig Archer - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) * Executor Guard - Jeff Randell (Clarence) * Wolf Guards - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History), Marty (ToonMarty) and Stanley Griff (Stanley) * Rhino Guards - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series), Greg (Over the Garden Wall), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!), Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series), Benson (Regular Show), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Nature Cat, Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Moff (Harvey Beaks), Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series), Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Johnny Test, Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Sapphire (Steven Universe), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents), Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Fishtronaut, Bobby Generic (Bobby's World), Coop (Yin Yang Yo!), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Staci (Paws & Tales) and Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Bloodhound Archer - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Mr. Turtle - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Movies Spoofs